


richie tozier has a netflix special

by williamschofield (orphan_account)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/williamschofield
Summary: Richie Tozier's been living a lie, and he's ready to stop.or,Richie admits everything, all while getting a special





	richie tozier has a netflix special

**Author's Note:**

> uh i started this at 3am and lost a hour of sleep over this so pls appreciate it
> 
> also i wrote like the last 200 words while watching smosh lmao
> 
> dedicated to tyler bc !!

Richie Tozier's been living a lie, and he's ready to stop. 

"How's everyone doing tonight?" He grins, drinking from his water bottle as the crowd cheers, excited, waiting for him to speak again.

"I hope it's good. So uh, today, everyone, I have something a little different planned. I hope that's alright?" He says, and the crowd is quiet, but people are nodding and when he looks over and sees his agent,  _ just repeat what they wrote for you, alright, _ staring at him, shaking his head, he turns back towards the crowd.

"I actually have something to admit. It's, uh, very personal, and I hope none of you are piece of shit's, because this might cause you walk out of here." He laughs, and he grips the microphone, lifting it up from the stand and moving to sit on the edge of the stage. "Do you ever think about your past? Like, what you've done, and what you could've done, and you agonize over it for a week and then you decide it's time to stop crying over that, and then the next day you think about your past and the whole cycle just starts again?" There's a beat of silence before he's speaking again, staring around. "Since I went back to my hometown, every night I think about the fact that I never told Eddie Kaspbrak that I was in love with him."

The silence fills the room, until someone starts clapping, and people follow, cheering for him. He smiles, and he waits until they're finished to continue.

"That name doesn't mean anything to you all, but it means so much to me. I met him when he was 8, because I was 8 too. I met him in 2nd grade, because his mom didn't want him to hang out with all the 'dirty kids' and get infected by them, so I made it my goal to befriend him. And I'm not joking when I say that was the best decision of my life. He was the best person in my life, other than my best friends Bill and Stan, and that was one of the things I never regretted, y'know?

"I became friends with him, and then, when we were 13, me and him and our best friends met three more people, and we became the Loser's Club. That summer was terrifying, but it was one of my favorite summers of all time. Like, we were all in this shitty town, and we all had to see our fears that summer, and then we got to do shitty things before Beverly, who was one of the new friends I had made, by the way, left, so it was amazing.

"That summer was also when I realized I was in love with Eddie, so I guess that made it a little better, huh? Just, there was something about seeing him so brave, and not putting up with my shit, and caring for me, that just opened something up in me. He just, just really cared for me, while still being regular ole him, that just did something to me.

"The bad thing is that when we all left Derry, there was something with the town, and we all forgot each other. We didn't remember each other until we reunited literally three weeks ago, and I'm hoping that just by saying this, I won't ever forget. So we all forgot, and then Mike called us, telling us to come back, and since we were dumbasses, we came."

People laugh at that, and Richie gives a soft smile at everyone, seeing their support.

"This is really depressing, and this will mention suicide and death, to warn everyone. I don't want you to get hurt listening to me talk about my super shitty love life."

He waits a minute, while some people get up and leave, and when he's certain everyone that needs to leave is gone, he takes a deep breath, and he continues.

"My best friend killed himself." He stops for a moment, grabbing his water and drinking it to avoid letting everyone see the fact that he's struggling. "He killed himself after he got the phonecall from Mike, and we were all sad over it, and I felt like offing myself too, just to see him again, when something came up, and we were forced to fight. I need to say, though, I have never had less breath in my lungs than the moment I saw Eddie for the first time in over 20 years. He looked amazing, and I almost asked him out, but then we got drunk and he mentioned he had a wife, so I didn't bother him about it, but I fucking wish I had.

"We go and we fight, and after everything's done and over with, I go to the Kissing Bridge. If you've never been to Derry, the name explains it well enough. The only other thing is that couples also carve their initials onto the bridge. So, after the fight, I go and I deepen what I carved when I was 13, and it was just a R + E, but it felt so good doing it, especially after not seeing Eddie in forever.

"I know you're all expecting me to say Eddie was waiting in the car, or he was standing off to the side, but to be honest, when I did this, I thought he was dead. I had just done this huge fight, and during it, Eddie got stabbed right through the chest, and by the time we got to the hospital, I thought he was dead. It took all four of my friends to calm me down, and I remember that night was the first night where I had cried myself to sleep over something that wasn't to do with this business in a long time. And, I guess I had a good gut feeling, because I got a text when I was asleep that Eddie had woken up, but when I finally woke up, 3 hours later, Mike had texted me again, and he told me that he was dead.

“And I guess my friends knew me better than I knew myself, because as soon as I saw the text and I started crying, Ben entered my room and just held me since I needed it. He’s the greatest, y’know? He, he really helped me, and I guess that’s all I have to say on this.”

He stands up, and the audience follows his every move, and when he turns around and they see the tears in his eyes, they all stand up to clap. His mouth drops, and he stares at everyone, a smile forming on his lips.

“Thank you, so much.” He says into the mic, and he walks off the stage, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr! @stanleyurris


End file.
